Next
by Poke-chan
Summary: What happened after they won? What came after survival? What, exactly, came next?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this you fools!**

A/N: Okay, so I just got back from watching 9 and I just HAVE to write a fanfic for it! The ending was a little sad, and I thought about doing and alternate ending, but I changed my mind! Enjoy my continuation of the movie. What happens next in my mind…

**Next**

9 lead the others under an over hang created by a broken stone slab. He wasn't sure why water was falling from the sky, but it was interesting.

"What's going on?" 7 asked as she stared up at the clouds. It was amazing that such a thing could happen. And after what had just occurred it felt like their friends were within the water themselves.

Suddenly, as she thought of her lost friends, the twins pulled on her and 9's arms. They scrambled to show them something. 3 stood in front of 4 and a whirring noise sounded from him. His eyes glowed and pictures came from them.

It was a page from some book. It showed a basic diagram of water coming from the ground into the sky, it collected in clouds, and then water fell down back to the ground. There were words to label everything. The water falling from the sky was labeled rain.

7 smiled as 3 shut himself off and slumped into the waiting arms of his sister. They glanced at their remaining friends. She patted them on the head and turned her eyes back at the rain. "They made this for us, didn't they?"

9 came to stand beside her. "You feel it too, huh?"

She nodded, glad it wasn't just her. The twins came up behind them, each holding one of their hands. They were all that was left. Not even any more monsters. Just the four of them. What were they going to do? The world was so big! And they were so small. It was all overwhelming to the point where it made 7 a little dizzy. But she was happy still. Happy that they were not alone, but at least had each other.

9 held 4's hand, knowing she needed the comfort. While he was technically the youngest he felt older than the twins somehow. The way they operated and moved and acted, they seemed like children. He felt like he needed to take care of them. All of them.

And he would. With 7's help he would watch after the pair of little ones and the four of them would go forth and find a place where they could live happily and not be reminded of all the hurt and fear they'd lived in since they awoke.

When the rain stopped they began their journey. No one knew where they were going - only that it was away. They were going into the Beyond, passed the Nothing. There had to be somewhere that didn't lay in ruble and ruin. A place that was beautiful, like that picture he and 5 had seen. It had to still exist in this dead world. There had to be a place with life. They would find it.

Soon days became weeks and those weeks turned to months. Before they knew it they had lost track of time or how long they had been traveling. Still, they pressed on. After some time they saw things beginning to grow through the debris. Green of all shades pushed towards the sky. A sky that had changed from the dismal, clouded grey to a startling blue with a shining light of warmth the twin's knew as the sun.

It rained sometimes. The feeling that their friends were in it never left. They didn't think it ever would. The rain would forever be their friends, no – their _family_ showering them with care and love as they watched over them.

When it didn't rain the sun shined, drying the puddles, warming the earth. During one of their resting periods the twins showed them that the sun actually helped the green (plants they were called) grow. 7 figured if they waited long enough the plants would grow back and create that beautiful world in the picture.

"That's what it was, right? Mounds of green plants. We just have to wait and it'll grow."

It was true, all they needed to do was wait. But he didn't want to sit and wait. Something told him that they should keep moving and that they would know when to stop.

It took some talking, but he finally got 7 to agree. After she followed the twins fell in line right away. They continued on for more days and weeks. Eventually, the ruble began to clear up, giving way to dirt and stone. Tiny plants shot up from the ground, all trying to grow as quickly as they could and bring life back to the world. 9 found himself wondering if that would be enough. If that was all that they needed to do to fix things. Plants could grow back, but what about the animals? The humans? The others…

He shook his head. He had tried so hard lately not to think of them, as it only served to upset him. Their deaths were all his fault and, even though 7 told him it wasn't true, he knew better. If he had listened, not asked so many questions, they would all still be there. He wouldn't have to run away from painful memories and drag the only ones left he cared for with him.

He wished there was a way to bring everyone back. He still had that talisman with him. He couldn't bring himself to toss it away. It was dead weight, he knew it. If they got in trouble it would only bring him down. But still he kept it.

Perhaps it was a key to bringing everyone back. He couldn't think them gone forever. It just wouldn't make sense. Not that he was sure how that even worked.

"9! Hello!"

He jumped. 9 hadn't known he'd been spacing out. "Oh, sorry. What is it?"

7 sighed. "3 and 4 are getting tired. Let's take a break for a while."

9 nodded as he peered over at the twins. They were already lying on the ground, marveling at the sky. It was the only thing they had to examine. Everything else was the same as it had been when they'd come across it before. Whenever they did happen upon something new the twins forced them to stop until they had learned and seen all they could of whatever it was that had captured their attention.

7 sat down on a rock and stretched. It felt good to be off her feet. They had been walking all day long and it wasn't only 3 and 4 that were worn out. She settled down comfortably and relaxed.

Her eyes found 9 as he stood, just staring out at nothing, like he usually did. She liked him, she really did. But, since they'd begun their journey, he'd changed. He seemed down all the time, apathetic almost, to everything around him, even her and the twins. She knew he blamed himself for what had happened, but it would have happened eventually. Deep inside, she knew that. He was just unfortunate enough to start the ball rolling.

All of a sudden she became restless. Standing she walked away from the other three and up the hill they'd been climbing. If there wasn't anything on the other side she might be able to save them all a long and pointless trek.

The grass rustled as she moved through it. It had actually gotten quiet tall. It would be good to use for hiding if the need ever arose again. And if not it was still nice and would give good shade when it grew even more.

7 huffed as she finally made it to the top. What little breath she still had in her was taken away by the sight before her.

It was nothing like the picture 9 and 5 had found. No, it was far better. The grass was so vividly colored as it expanded over a field, flat and calm. Some larger plants towered slightly above the grass, swaying in the light breeze. The sun made everything bright and almost shine. This was it. This was what they had been searching for all this time.

She all but fell back down the hill as she called to the others, unable to do much more. She gestured wildly at the top of the hill, gasping for breath and trying to pull them along faster. They climbed quicker than they would have thought possible before. And when they saw what lay before them they moved downwards even faster, towards their beautiful new home.

FIN/TBC…?

A/N: I'm not sure it I want it to stop here. I could really keep going with this, but if no one likes it then I won't really bother and keep (trying to) focus on my other stories. Let me know you guys! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this you fools!**

A/N: Wow! Well, if you guys really want me to keep going I will! I'm so happy to see all of my reviewers! I'll get started right away! Just one thing… A reply to BeachCat. Trust me 9 will be moving on right quick. I know it seemed like he was getting angsty but I have no plans to keep him that way. He just needed a little moping time. You'll see him back to his old self here. So… LET'S GO!

**Next**

She hadn't seen 9 smile like this before. At the moment he was spinning in circles, laughing and flailing his arms joyfully. The twins ran about, signaling each other so fast it was amazing that they could keep up with each other. 7 was beyond anything other than sitting and watching with the widest smile her face could manage on.

They'd discovered that there was also a building in the field when they had reached the bottom. It was mostly intact and made a very suitable shelter. Inside it were many books and the twins would still be in there reading through them if she and 9 hadn't pulled them outside to continue looking around.

Now they were done mapping out the immediate area and were simply enjoying the feeling of finally having a place to call home that wasn't darkness and ruble, but light and hope.

She laughed lightly to herself when the twins pounce on 9, knocking the trio to the ground. Things would be okay. They'd make all of this into something good. No matter what.

Confidant, 7 nodded to herself and walked over to join the others who were now rolling around on the ground. "Ready to go have a look around inside?" she asked as she gazed down at the stitchpunk pile at her feet.

The twins were up quicker than she could blink it seemed. They dragged 9 to his feet and all but flew towards the building. They climbed up the three large steps that lead into it, something they would fix eventually. It was a very large building, filled to the brim with books. It had an air of silence so heavy that when they spoke inside it they whispered. 7 was sure they would grow out of it though.

The windows that weren't destroyed were tall and clear, plain compared to the ones in the Sanctuary 1 had had them staying at. She wondered faintly what the differences between the two structures were when they were still being used. The Sanctuary had had books, too. But they had all been the same kind or similar. These were all different types, each holding different pictures and words; some were without pictures at all. 3 and 4 were going to have a great time with them.

Near the back of the building they found a very tiny closet. It was enough for them all to use as a safe place to sleep. The feeling of staying safe and on ones toes still not completely gone they had hunted it out subconsciously. It was filled with dusty, old clothes and pieces of junk and scrap parts of who knew what.

They managed to clear it out before night, and even pick out a particularly cushioned jacket to use as a temporary bed for the four of them until they could sew new ones. It would be a while coming, but they would be able to make this place a wonderful place to live and enjoy their lives together, as a family.

-_-_-_-_-

The sun didn't make it into the closet, so they didn't wake up until it was high in the sky. Surprised at the loss of time they worked twice as fast as they normally would have.

In the basement 7 found all sorts of things – more junk like what was in the closet, more cloth, needles, thread, books, paper, writing tools, pieces of clothing, and once-shiny trinkets. She carried anything she thought might be useful up, using a pulley system she and 9 had rigged almost as soon as they had woken up. Every staircase but one had one by late afternoon. It was the one that lead to the attic that they left alone. They couldn't get into the upper most floor, so there was no point as far as they could see to make a pulley if they had other things that needed doing.

When the sun disappeared they went back into their bedroom, vowing to wake with the sun the next day. And they weren't too far off. The sun had just soared above the horizon when they woke.

That day they found lots of light bulbs and strung them up around the main room of the building, which they'd found out was once called a library. As 9 sewed beds and fixed the twins, who seemed to get hurt every time he looked the other way for more than a few seconds, 7 continued her scouting and treasure hunting. She'd found so many useful things in their short time there that she couldn't believe there wasn't more waiting.

By afternoon she'd come back with a wrist watch, paints, buttons, zippers, wires, yarn, and other assorted things. She and the twins went through them all while 9 finished up the last of the cots. He thought about decorating them, but moved passed the idea, knowing there were far more important things to be done. Maybe once they were settled he'd give it a go, but not now.

He knotted the last stitch and tossed the cot in the pile with the rest. He and 7 were going to finally get the front door to close. They had already cut out a door small enough for them to use easily. They made hinges and it worked pretty well. All they needed was to close the larger version.

He stood up and interrupted the inventory. 3 and 4 started pulling the cots into their room while 9 and 7 set off towards their new task.

9 pushed with all his might on the corner end of the door. "The twins really love this place, don't they?"

7 heaved. "They can't wait to get their little hands on all those books. There are so many! I don't think they'll ever run out."

He smiled at the thought of those two being able to spend the rest of their lives moving through book upon book. They would no doubt be as happy as anyone could be. It made his chest feel a bit lighter. He couldn't wait for them to settle in so that the kids would be free to do as they pleased instead of work.

After a few move heavy pushes they shut the door with a last huff. 7 slid down to the floor, a tired smile on her face as she looked up at 9. He gave her a thumbs-up and made to turn around. However, his zipper caught on a splinter. As he moved it pulled it open, dropping the talisman to the rain-soaked floor.

As it came in contact with the water it began to glow, something it hadn't done since they'd said their last goodbyes to the others. He backed up, breaking free of the splinter I his haste. That thing had been nothing but bad for them. Following suit, things were about to go downhill.

**TBC…**

A/N: Ooh, cliffy! Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Keep them coming! The more you review the longer this story gets! I'll see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hola amigos! Wassup? Did you all like the cliffy? Well, I hope so. I can't promise you guys anything. Mostly because I have no idea where I'm going with this story. Okay, I have one goal in mind. How I'm getting there and what else will happen… you guys have just as much of an idea as I do. Let's get going so we can figure out what happens next!

**Next**

_9 dropped the talisman to the rain-soaked floor._

_As it came in contact with the water it began to glow, something it hadn't done since they'd said their last goodbyes to the others. He backed up, breaking free of the splinter in his haste. That thing had been nothing but bad for them. Following suit, things were about to go downhill._

7 cried out in shock and pulled 9 back even further. What was going to happen now? What other hell were they going to have to endure before they were finally at peace?

The light grew brighter as the talisman shook violently. Suddenly, it shot upwards, extending all the way to the ceiling and possibly beyond. From within the center of the pillar of light a darker green slowly pulled itself from the metal trinket. What seemed to be a hand followed by another and slowly formed into a hunched body.

It was an outline of a Stitchpunk, one without a number or name. Its eyes were hollow and didn't appear to see or take in what was before them. It turned until its empty eyes peered at 7 and 9. A hand reached for them, but vanished when it tried to exit the pillar of light. The Stitchpunk's mouth opened, almost as if it were trying to call out to them. At its feet more hands flailed at the opening of the talisman. The Stitchpunk looked so sad.

9 stood, pulling 7 up with him. He took a hesitant step towards the unnumbered punk. "Who are you?"

"9! Careful!" 7 hissed at him as she clutched his arm tightly. "That thing has been nothing but trouble for us. You have no idea what this could be!"

9 nodded numbly. There was something so familiar about that figure… Why couldn't he see it?

Rain fell hard outside, harder than it had since they had last seen their friends. The wind was also picking up, shaking the old building slightly. Some droplets managed to find their way inside through various cracks and slits. They splattered around the two Stitchpunks and their ghostly counterpart.

Something odd happened every time water hit the ghost, though. It would flicker and change shape. The change would only last less time than it took to blink, but it was there. It could be seen. 9 glanced over at 7, just to make sure she had seen it too. A quick jerk of her head up and down again answered his unasked question.

Without warning a huge gust of wind shot out from under the large door, blasting them with a burst of wet, cold air. As they cried out 9 saw something that made his world stop dead in its tracks. In the wind stood 5, staring at him with the same endearing, friendly look he remembered so well. 9 reached out his free arm, for 7 was still holding on to the other. 5 tried to reach for him, but his arm vanished… just like the ghost's had.

"5! No!" he cried out, trying to break free from 7. "Let go! It's 5! I can see him!"

The sound of her voice was hollow and pained as she said with finality, "No it isn't, 9. 5, as well as the rest of them, are all dead!"

Her eyes were screwed shut and her head was turned away, hidden behind 9's back. "Look, 7! Just look!"

She shook her head. "NO! It isn't him or anyone! That stupid thing is trying to trick us again!"

The wind slowed and came to a stop. As it did the image of 5 flickered and became fuzzy, until it was just the nameless ghost again. 9 stood there, unbelieving. He knew what he had just seen. He knew that only a few seconds ago 5 was there, standing right in front of him, trying to reach for help. And, something told him they all were.

He turned to 7, who, though her eyes were open now, was still refusing to look in the direction of the talisman. Her face was hurt and 9 could tell she just wanted to go back and find the twins, find some sort of comfort in the fact that there were still some of them around in this world and that not everyone had died fighting the Great Beast.

Sighing he patted her on the shoulder. "Go ahead, I'll grab this thing and put it away somewhere."

She looked him dead in the eyes. "No. you go find the twins, make sure they are alright. I'll handle that thing." He made to protest, but she cut him off. "I'm sorry 9, but right now, I just don't think it's smart to leave you with this… thing. Please, just go."

He did, with a scornful look and heavy feet he made his way back through the building in search of the pair of little ones. As he went, he kept listening to make sure 7 wasn't in danger. He could only hope that she stayed safe and that she didn't destroy the object. He knew they were still around, and that thing was their only clue so far on how to find their lost friends.

**TBC…**

A/N: Sooooo sorry this took so long to update! But here it is! I hope you liked it and I also hope it'll hold you over until I get around to typing the new chapter, which might be pretty soon. Keep reviewing! They were what even got me working on this!


End file.
